


A Miraculous Compilation

by QuantumChickpea



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Compilation, F/M, One Night Stand, Pregnancy, Sex, from a tumblr post, short fic prompt list requests
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-07-29 16:25:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16267976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuantumChickpea/pseuds/QuantumChickpea
Summary: I started taking requests on tumblr for the Short Fic au Prompt List and these are the ones I've been asked to do on there. Each one has a song they were written to linked at the end of each chapter. :)





	1. Number 50: Going Through a Divorce au

**Author's Note:**

> I was asked to spin it to where they start over and work it out after some craziness.

Marinette stormed up to Adrien, who was busy talking to a model at the biggest fashion show in Milan for Fashion Week. She had just got done helping another model get into an extravagant gown when she had saw him.

It had been months since they had gotten divorced. Her brand was taking off and she had been invited to go to the biggest fashion event of the year. She had been ecstatic, but scared that she would run into him. It made her angry, upset, and happy all at the same time. She had spent the last few months angry at him for what he had done. Angry at what she had done. Angry at everything that had happened between them. But she still cried every night that her bed felt empty, lonely. How her heart was broken. How her apartment was three sizes too big without him. How cold the nights were without his warm body beside her. Loving her. Whispering about how pretty she was.

“Excuse me…” She gave the pretty model, who was busy flirting with her ex-husband, a fake smile and pushed an irritated Adrien by his woven button down shirt to an area that was mostly empty of people. Adrien sighed as he let her push him off to the side. He glared down at her with his arms crossed over his chest. He had had enough of this. It had been months, what more could she say than what she had. She had already made it clear about how much she didn’t want him anymore. How she didn’t _love_ him anymore. Not that he had helped in that situation at all either, but he was still mad at her. He had only done what he had to get back at her in spite. It was always like that between them.

“What do you want, Marinette? How much more can I take?” Adrien flung his hands down to his sides and clenched them into fists. “You said how you felt months ago. You told me how you truly felt about me. So, WHAT MORE CAN YOU SAY?” His voice echoed off the vacant walls and a few people looked over at them.

Marinette looked around them and grabbed his shirt, pulling him into the bathroom that was nearby. She locked the door and glared up at him. “I may have said how I felt months ago, but at least I didn’t just scream our business for the whole damn fashion show to hear, you big idiot!”  Her voice was low and in an angry whisper as she spit the words out of her mouth. She poked him in the chest with each of her next words. “May I remind you that _you_ were the one that cheated on me!”

Adrien growled and got into her face, backing her into the long dark sink. “And may _I_ remind you that I only did _that_ because some woman had a fling with a certain musician named Luka! I loved you Marinette. LOVED you!” He slammed his palms down on either side of her on the sink. “You don’t think I regretted sleeping with Kagami every single damn DAY! You don’t think I regret it now?” He leaned closer to her and her cheeks flushed as his lips got mere inches from hers. “YOU DON’T THINK THAT I DON’T MISS YOU! THAT MY BED ISN’T EMPTY. THAT MY BED ISN’T COLD without the one woman that matters.” His voice broke and he bowed his head, licking his lips. He slowly peered up at Marinette and watched her eyes shake. “You were- you were the one girl that mattered, Marinette. But then you found someone you liked better. That’s all. Someone you found to be dangerous and interesting and- and better than me. Better than-” Adrien transformed and became Chat Noir, causing Marinette to tremble. “Better than this bad boy cat, that you used to trust and let follow you around, Paris. I’m done, Marinette. Enjoy your moment of fame. I’m glad your brand is working out now. I’ll see you around.” He dropped his transformation and unlocked the bathroom door to leave. He hoped she would stop him. Tell him that he was wrong, anything, but she didn’t move or speak. Adrien sighed and dropped the door behind him, leaving her alone. “That’s what I thought.” He spoke under his breath and left to go walk down the runway in his father’s brand.

______________________________________________________________

 

Ladybug lit the black candle and situated the plates of croissants and chocolate chip cookies on the small round bistro table. She had spent all day making the stuff in her hotel room kitchen. She sat down on the table and waited for Adrien to come out to his balcony. She didn’t know how long it would take for him to, but she knew that he did every night for his new habit. She hated it, but she understood why he would turn to it.

Adrien knocked the pack of cigarettes against his palm and one slid out of place enough for him to grab it. He put it between his lips and flicked a lighter to set the end on fire. Adrien grabbed it with his thumb and forefinger, blowing out smoke as he jumped back at seeing Ladybug on his terrace. “What are you doing here?” He settled down and ignored everything on the table that she had laid out. “I thought I told you goodbye.”

“You did. Um- Bu- but I didn’t get to talk. Um…” She tapped her bottom lip with her finger. Adrien groaned and leaned on the banister with his forearms. He took another long drag from his cigarette, before blowing it out. He tried to ignore that she was there, but it was hard for him to.

“I- Luka has nothing on you. He meant nothing. I- well when it happened he did. But it was only because you were so busy and I thought you didn’t love me anymore. I thought that you didn’t care about me anymore. You stopped telling me I’m pretty. You stopped surprising me. You stopped sending me flowers when you were on trips. You stopped complimenting me, hugging me, telling me a simple I love you.” Ladybug clutched at her sides and didn’t look up at him. “You stopped telling me how beautiful I was without makeup. You stopped telling me how special I was to you. Started pointing out my flaws. Luka- he- he complimented me. Told me how amazing I was. How pretty I was. How he appreciated how my body isn’t as perfect as it was when we were teens. I- I became obsessed with his compliments and you faded into the background. I’m- I’m sorry. But I know my sorrys don’t mean anything to you because I say them so much. Um-”

Adrien sighed and sniffed as he watched the end of his cigarette crumble and fall into ashes along the sleek banister. He didn’t have much more he could give. His left finger felt empty without the black band on it that had ‘kitty’ engraved inside the band. Just like her platinum engagement ring had had ‘bugaboo’ engraved inside the band. He rubbed his finger with his thumb on the same hand and took another drag from his new coping mechanism. His new one aside from drinking Vodka; which he would pour himself a shot later after this was over.

“Look. Um- I understand why you would go after Kagami and I know it’s my fault. I- I just-” Ladybug grabbed his bicep and made him turn around to face her. She took in his puffy eyes and how red they were. How his bottom lip quivered and his muscles were tensed up. How his eyes waverd and the cigarette shook in his unsteady hand. How his body seemed to radiate energy. She watched his adam’s apple move as he swallowed hard. “My bed is also cold and lonely. My ring finger is heavy like my heart. And when I think about us and how long… it took for us to even admit that we loved one another… it’s just. I- I wasted it. I hurt you because I was self-conscious and lonely. Why couldn’t you have taken me with you on your long trips? Why couldn’t I go?” She burst into tears and Adrien looked away, smoking more.

He blew out smoke as he stubbed out his cigarette. He dropped it onto the concrete and twisted his foot on it. “You were busy with your brand. I wasn’t going to jeopardize that and ask you to travel with me, while I modeled, Marinette. It was your dream. IS your dream. I’m not gonna stand in your way. You got your dream job. I never did. I’d rather you be free to do what _you_ want to do and not what I _have_ to do.” He walked back towards the doors to his hotel room to grab a drink. He needed one after hearing her talk.

Ladybug followed him into his apartment and watched him pull out a bottle of _Grey Goose_. He took out a crystal shot glass and poured a shot for himself. “You know, if you really wanted to talk to me and be honest?” He gestured to her with the glass. “You’d come here as Marinette, not Ladybug.” He knocked the shot back and cringed, before he started to pour another one.

Ladybug dropped her transformation and a red light enveloped Adrien as he knocked the second shot back. Marinette ran up and hugged him from behind, circling his waist with her arms. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I miss you. Please. Please can we fix this? Please?” She cried into the back of his shirt, clenching the soft material in her fists. He looked over his drink with unamused dull green eyes. “I know I fucked up, but you did too.”

Adrien sighed and set his glass down on the bar. He turned around in her arms and leaned back against the bar with his elbows. “Marinette… I-” He rubbed his eyes with his finger and thumb. “I don’t know if we can be fixed.”

“We just have to try. Do counseling. Something. I- I want to fix us. I miss you. I miss you eating my baking and cooking. I miss your kisses and hugs. I miss you in my bed. I miss your arms around me. I miss running through Paris along the rooftops, watching the sunset together. Watching meteor showers with you from the top of the Eiffel Tower. I miss everything. I’m sorry. So sorry. I promise to never let my eyes wander to another man. I promise to listen to you. If you say jump… I’ll jump.” She grabbed his shirt and looked up at him with tears falling down her pink cheeks. “I pro- PROMISE.” She burst out into tears again and he gave in and touched her cheek with his palm. He ran his thumb beneath her eye to catch her tears.

“You know what Nino told me?” He watched her eyes grow wide as a smile appeared on his lips. “He told me I was crazy to divorce you. Told me that if I truly loved you? We’d work it out. That we’d make it work. That we should have tried to instead of rushing into signing those papers. I was so mad. So angry at you that I didn’t even stop to consider it. But then again… if you truly loved me… you wouldn’t have gone after Luka.” Adrien sighed and watched her close her eyes and cry harder.

“I’m sorry.” She whispered through tears and bile rose in her throat at the thought of Luka touching her and Kagami touching her ex-husband. “Was- was she better than me?”

“How about you tell me. Was Luka better than me?” Adrien smirked down at her and watched her shake her head with her lips pressed in a straight line. “Well, then what do you think?”

“I’m so SORRY!” Marinette burst out and clutched her body against him to sob into his shirt. Adrien held her and brushed the back of her soft dark hair with his fingertips. He felt whole again, like he had found what he was missing. “Can we just forget about it and try again? Start over?”

“I’d love that, Marinette.” Adrien sighed and held her against him, stroking her back with his hand. She focused on his breathing and how his voice vibrated in his chest. “I’d also love to eat some of that delicious stuff you baked. I haven’t had your baked goods in so long.”

Marinette leapt away from him and ran out to grab the trays of cookies and croissants. “Have some.” She smiled with her eyes closed as happiness filled her heart. “Tell me what you think.”

Adrien grabbed a croissant and took a bite of it. His eyes went wide as the flaky pastry crumbled into his mouth and warm chocolate coated his tongue. “You rolled dark chocolate into these?”

“I did. Just for you.” Marinette smiled up at him and watched him finish it, before he grabbed a cookie. “I thought you’d like it.”

“They’re perfect as always, Marinette.” Adrien touched her chin and bent down to capture her lips with his. She parted her lips in a gasp and he slipped his tongue past her lips. She slowly closed her eyes and kissed him back, clutching his shirt in her hands. She kissed him like she couldn’t get enough. He broke the kiss and sighed, looking into her shimmering blue bell eyes as she caught her breath. “Just like you.”

Marinette searched his emerald eyes and watched them shine in the moonlight, before she tangled her fingers into his soft blonde hair and yanked him down for another heated kiss.

 

**Songs I wrote this to are below:**

 

[Just Give Me a Reason by P!nk feat. Nate Ruess](https://youtu.be/OpQFFLBMEPI)

 

[Try by P!nk](https://youtu.be/yTCDVfMz15M)

 

[Tell Her You Love Her by Echosmith](https://youtu.be/h7OnNc7ZJUI)


	2. Number 25: Librarian and Avid Reader au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They picked Marinette to be the librarian. :)

Marinette sat at her desk and checked books in and out of the computer for people. Her black framed reading glasses fell down her nose as she opened books to scan the barcodes. She pulled her pastel pink cardigan around herself and smoothed out her white floral dress down with her hands. The door to the library opened and she peered up at the man that walked through the door. She took her glasses off and placed the arm of them between her parted red lips. Marinette took in his muscular build and how his white button down contoured to his muscles. How the sleeves were perfectly rolled to his elbows, accentuating his forearms and biceps. The top two buttons were undone and his collarbone peeked out from the woven shirt. It was tucked into a pair of dark jeans, while a black leather belt ran beneath the loops and his silver belt buckle caught the light. She looked down his lean legs and noticed his bright orange Converse shoes. 

He came in every Friday and she made sure to work every single one. He was her little secret. Even if Marinette got the day off, she would come in to see him. The man always did the same thing. He’d walk over and buy coffee, black with almond milk and honey. Marinette knew his order to a tee and she’d rest her chin on her hands and mouth it as he would order it in a fluid voice that sounded as sweet and luscious as the honey in his coffee. Then he would walk over to the fiction section and run his finger along the classic novels, pulling one out at a time with his slender index finger. She ran the arm of her glasses along her lips, imagining that it was his finger instead. Her heart  beat faster in her chest and she pressed her thighs together. Then he’d sit down to read and drink his coffee with his ankle crossed over his thigh. Finally, he’d walk up to her and say- 

“I’d like to check this one out today.” The man smiled at her and  she jumped in her seat. He waved his hands out in front of him with the book in one of them. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to- um-” He ran a hand through his golden hair, letting it linger on his neck, as he nervously chuckled. “Scare you.”

Marinette shook her head. “It’s okay. Um- here.” She held out her hand for the book and his fingertips brushed hers. 

“Sorry!” They spoke in unison,  awkwardly laughing, and looking away from one another. 

“I’ve read this book. It’s one of my absolute favorites. I just need your library card, please.” She smiled up at him and he leaned on the counter, sliding his card across the table to her. He left his fingertips on it and kept his emerald eyes on hers. 

She slowly reached across and touched the card and her fingertips touched his, causing an electrical charge to go between them. He grabbed her hand and her cheeks flushed. He brought her knuckles to his lips. “My name is Adrien. What’s yours? You seem to be here every Friday.” 

“Ma-Marinette.” She swallowed hard, finding it difficult to focus as she kept her blue eyes on his forest green ones. 

“Well, Marinette. How would you like to meet me for dinner tomorrow night? Say around 18:00 at the cafe a few buildings down from here?” He held her hand in his and waited for her answer. 

“Y-yes. I would love to go to the cafe with you.”  Marinette took his card and went to scan it, but he stopped her. 

“I… actually had another question. About a book this time. Um…” Adrien spoke fast as he noticed her eyes grow wide. He didn’t want her to think that he was as awkward as he really was. He hadn’t been out much, except for when he would sneak out to go to the library.  She was always there and he would linger longer than normal, just to see her. He’d peer over the books and watch her work. Watched how she would brush her loose tendrils of hair behind her ear or how her reading glasses would fall down her nose. 

“What can I- he-help you find?” She signed into her computer and clicked the search box. 

“I was actually  wondering if you could just show me the section it would be in?” Adrien smiled for her and watched her nearly fall out of her seat. 

“Uh.. ye-yeah I can show you where the section is. What is it?” Marinette signed out of the computer, put her folded glasses in her pocket, and walked over to get another librarian to fill her spot, while she helped him. 

“Well, it’s actually about music. I  kind of need sheet music for piano. I wanted to find the perfect piece to play tonight. My father has a get together with a few of his designer clients and he wants me to play for them. But I wanted something new to play. I’m getting tired of the same old same old.” He smiled at her and she nodded as she walked off to the music section of the library. 

She stumbled on a rip in the carpet and he caught her by the wrist and yanked her back against his body. “You okay? You seem to have fallen for me.” 

Marinette rolled her eyes and burst out laughing. “I’m fine. Thank you, Adrien.” She cleared her throat and he let her go. “Everything on music is in this section.” She pointed to the rows upon rows of books. “Let me know if you need anything else.” She smiled up at him before she walked away. 

He grabbed her wrist and rubbed the back of his neck. “Actually, um… what time do you get off?” He looked up at her through his blonde bangs and she swallowed hard, parting her lips. 

“In an hour.” She spoke in a whisper and got lost  in his gaze. He was intoxicating and his citrus cologne wafted around her as another person walked past them. Her hair shifted in the breeze and he got lost in her blue bell eyes. 

“You’re eyes are the same color as my mother’s favorite flowers.” Adrien let the words  escape his mouth without much of a thought and covered his lips in shock. “Sorry, that was probably really weird of me to say.” He chuckled and awkwardly smiled, looking away.

Marinette shook her head and intertwined her fingers with his. “No, it’s not. What’s she like?” She was interested in anything he had to say. It didn’t matter what it was about. She just wanted to hear his silky smooth voice. 

“She was sweet, good natured, loved everyone, took care of everyone, and she loved to read and bake.” Adrien smiled at her and clasped his fingers around hers. He took her other hand and intertwined their fingers together, mirroring their other ones. Their palms touched and more electricity built between them. 

“She sounds like she was an amazing woman. I’m glad that something about me reminds you of her.” Marinette got lost in his eyes and found herself being drawn closer to him. Adrien licked his lips and searched from her eyes to her lips and back again as his lips parted. 

“She was, but-” He breathed with heavily lidded eyes. She licked her lips, watching him through her dark lashes. “not as amazing as you. Marinette.” Her name fell from his lips like a sin as he clenched his fingers around hers. 

Marinette swallowed hard as her cheeks flushed and her nipples hardened beneath her dress. She wanted him  and from the bulge in his jeans and how the vein in his neck was throbbing, she could tell he wanted her too. How his chest rose and fell as he slowly licked his lips, panting. 

Adrien searched her eyes and didn’t say a word as she brought her bottom lip between her teeth. He let go of one of her hands and touched her cheek with his soft hand. She gasped at his touch and he slowly began to close what little gap there was between them. “You have no idea how long I’ve waited to do this to you.” He brushed his soft lips against hers and she parted her lips. Her chest rose and fell as butterflies took flight in her chest. Adrien slipped his tongue past her lips and swirled it around hers as her lips brushed against his in light  touches. She tangled her fingers in his hair as he picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist. She softly mewled against his soft lips and expert tongue. 

Marinette didn’t care if anyone saw. She could care less if anyone saw her yank him to the bathroom. If anyone had seen her remove his shirt in between frantic kisses in the handicap stall. Or if anyone had heard her remove his belt and throw it to the ground. If anyone heard her zipper being pulled down. Or heard her cries of ecstasy as he  brushed his hands along her sides to cup her breasts. Heard her moan as he took her peaked pink nipples between his lips and teeth. How she moaned and tangled her fingers in his hair as he flicked them with his tongue and sucked on each one. Didn’t care if anyone saw her panties join her matching pink bra on the tile or watched his jeans tangle around his ankles. She didn’t care if anyone saw her knees on the cold flooring as she took his hard cock into her mouth. How she licked along the underside of his shaft as she peered up at him, watching his lips part and cheeks flush as she gripped his hips. 

She licked up and around his swollen head, before taking him all the way into her mouth. She slowly closed her eyes and sucked his throbbing cock as she turned her head, worshiping him from different angles with her lips and tongue.  She let him go with a wet pop and stood up. Her lips parted as he watched her, panting. His chest rising and falling as energy built up within him. He suddenly shoved her against the tile and brushed the tip of his cock between her smooth folds and circled her swollen clit with it. She moaned as she panted in the same  frantic rhythm as him. He lined himself up, touched her cheek, kissed her hard on the lips and took her against the wall of the bathroom. 

Marinette cried out against his kiss and Adrien rested his forehead against her shoulder. “Shh…” Adrien whispered to her and she bit his shoulder to keep quiet as he thrusted into her at a slow pace. She gasped as he hoisted her up more and moved within her tight pussy from a different angle, stimulating her g-spot. 

“Oh god.” She gasped and her high pitch sound echoed off the walls. “Ah, Adrien.” 

Adrien groaned and pumped into her faster as he felt her walls tighten around him. He knew she was close and with one final tilt of his hips, she was coating him and crying for mercy against his shoulder. Adrien hit the wall with his palm as he pulled out and she slid down the wall to wrap her lips around the end of his throbbing cock. He looked down at her and watched her suck him until he fell over the edge and came hard. She moaned, sending vibrations through his cock as she swallowed for him. He panted and clenched his eyes shut as his thighs trembled from his release. 

She let him go and wiped the corner of her mouth with her thumb before she stood up. Adrien pressed her to the wall and kissed her again on the lips like he couldn’t get enough of her. Marinette broke the kiss and let her hands linger on his forearms. She suddenly burst out into a fit of giggles behind her hand. 

“What is it?” Adrien laughed with her as he passed her her clothes and started to put on his jeans. 

“I didn’t expect that when I got ready for work today.” Marinette giggled harder and slipped on her clothes. 

“Well, I didn’t expect that when I came to the library for a music book. Speaking of which, I still need to get my hands on one.” Adrien laughed, buttoning his shirt and tucking it in. He buttoned his jeans and picked up his belt to run it through the loops. 

“Come on, I’ll show you.” Marinette took his hand and lead him back to the section he needed. 

 

**Song I wrote this to:**

 

[Close by Nick Jonas feat. Tove Lo](https://youtu.be/XgJFqVvb2Ws)


	3. Number 45: Pretending to Hate Each Other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly marichat.

Marinette was busy on her balcony with her phone in her hand. She was looking at the Ladyblog and flipping through the newest article that her best friend had put up. She sighed and leaned on her palm with her elbow rested on the black banister of her apartment. For the hundredth time since they graduated college… everyone thought that Ladybug and Chat Noir were a couple. She was so sick of it. So tired of people thinking that they were together when they were just friends. So, sick of the man in black leather and his stupid mask and cat puns. But something about him intrigued her and she hated herself for thinking about him that way. Hated that deep down she wanted that mangy cat. Wanted him in her bed and wanted him in her life. She never would admit that she loved him though. Not even her journal that she had kept over the years knew. It was one thing that she would never let out.  Alya didn’t even know. It had become harder and harder to hide over the years and her emotions were so strong that they often burst out as hatred. And she hated it. Hated that she was like that, but she couldn’t help it. He drove her absolutely crazy. She clenched her phone in her fist and tears burned her eyes. 

The sound of boots on concrete sounded behind her and she whirled around and held the banister with her palms. “Hey there, Purrincess.”  His voice came out like thick honey and her legs trembled. Anger set in and bubbled up to the surface.

“Don’t Purrincess me, Chat!” Marinette burst out and walked past him, knocking him with her shoulder. 

Chat Noir scowled and stormed after her, frantically speaking with his hands. “What the hell did I do to you?”  His words fell out of his mouth and anger boiled up into his throat, causing his muscles to tense. 

Marinette swung around and repetitively poked his chest with her index finger with an angry expression. “HA! What haven’t you done? Your mere existence drives me absolutely crazy!” 

Chat’s expression became smug as he crossed his arms over his chest. “I drive you crazy huh? I told you, you couldn’t resist m-” Her finger went over his lips as she growled at him in frustration. 

“You say so much as a flirty line… I’ll ban you from my house. You’re not even supposed to be here! I told you to never see me again!” Marinette spoke with a voice laced in acid, but something in her eyes told him the opposite. “Ju-just go! Please.” 

“NO!” Chat grabbed her wrist as she tried to walk away from him and he yanked her toward him. He pushed her into a lavish, crushed velvet, pink armchair that sat in her bedroom. He leaned on the arms with his palms and brought his face close to hers. “You’re going to sit here and tell me what the  _ fuck _ , I did wrong, Marinette.” He licked his lips, pressed his lips together, and focused all of his attention on her. She got lost in his peridot eyes and found it hard to concentrate. Her gaze flickered to his soft lips and back to his bright emerald eyes through his dark mask. Her heart rate increased the longer they stayed in that position. Something pulled her toward him, but she fought it and resisted with all of her soul. 

“YOU FLIRT WITH ANY WOMAN, OKAY?” Marinette burst out and he backed up slightly with an expression of shock. He had no idea she felt that way about him. He knew Ladybug did, but not Marinette. Words escaped him before the shock dissipated and was replaced with anger. 

He stood up straight and folded his arms across his chest with an angry expression. He pointed at her with his clawed fingertip. “I DO NOT FLIRT WITH ANY WOMAN I SEE! I FLIRT WITH ONE WOMAN AND THAT’S IT!” 

Marinette wanted to point out the time they were fighting an akuma at the Louvre  and how he started flattering the akumatized woman with HER nickname! Not that woman’s. HERS! Marinette clenched her hands into fists. “YOU CALLED  _ HER _ M’LADY!” 

Chat became confused and he touched his bottom lip with his finger. “Who?” 

“That one time that you-” She covered her mouth with her hands and her eyes went wide. 

“The time that I what?” Chat leaned on the arms of the chair again, his tail swaying behind him like a curious cat. “Marinette, you’re not making any sense right now. Not that that’s new with you!” He glared at her. 

“WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO… SO! URGH!” Marinette screamed out and grabbed him by the collar, pulling him toward her and her lips crushed against his. He panted and parted his lips giving her enough time to slip her tongue between his lips. He relaxed into her kiss and tangled his clawed hands into her dark hair. She moaned as she kissed him harder, slightly tilting her head to change her angle. 

Chat yanked her up from the chair and hoisted her up, situating her legs around his waist. He stumbled into a wall and pressed her back against it. She softly mewled and panted as his kisses drifted down her neck. He nibbled and sucked on her pulse point as she gripped his back and cried out against his advances. His bulge pressed against the apex of her thighs and she rolled her hips against him. He groaned and trailed kisses back up to her lips. He growled and captured her lips again. She pushed on his chest and looked at him with desperation in her blue eyes. “-Irresistible...” Marinette finally finished the words in a soft hum and Chat swallowed hard as he looked deeply into her eyes. 

Chat touched her chin and tilted her head up with his fingers to ravage her soft lips and tongue again. He swung her around and walked towards the bed. He threw her down and crawled over her. He slowly lowered his hips down to hers and rested his weight on his palms and knees. “Irresistible huh?” He began to slowly press kisses along her soft neck and down between her breasts. She arched her back and fisted the sheets as he ripped her shirt down the front and continued his trail of kisses to the waistband of her pink jean shorts. He swiped his tongue along her hips and nibbled on her hip bone. She lifted her hips, trying to make him go where she wanted him most with a soft whimper. 

He undid the button on her shorts and slowly pulled down the zipper, before he yanked them down her hips as she lifted them. He ran his clawed finger down the crease in her panties that had begun to soak through. He ran his finger back up and circled her swollen clit with his fingertip. “How long had you wanted me, Marinette?” He leaned down and pressed a kiss above the cleft of her pussy. “Hm?” 

Marinette felt her emotions build and tears sprang to her eyes as her clit swelled more for the man worshiping her. “A long time.” She quietly spoke her admission.  “Since the day I first got tangled up with you.” 

Chat hooked his fingers in the waistband and peered up at her with glowing peridot cat eyes. “You mean the first time I saved you?” 

Marinette yanked him back up by his collar and he crawled up her body. She shook her head. “Tikki… spots on.” Chat’s eyes widened as a red light blinded him and Ladybug appeared. “Since the day I fell on you.” She pulled a unphased Chat Noir down into a kiss and he wrapped his hand around the small of her back and slipped his tongue past her lips and against her warm one. 

Chat pulled away and pressed his forehead to hers. “Do you know how long I’ve waited for you to do that?” He slipped his hand between their bodies and rubbed her swollen clit through her tight suit. “How long I’ve waited for you to tell me that you were Marinette?” He crushed his lips onto hers and she gripped his biceps with a sigh. “How long… I’ve waited for you to tell me you were my best friend. The girl of my dreams. The cute, clumsy, caring, loving, and funny girl from years ago.” He slowly kissed down her body and rested his face between her thighs. 

“Spots off.” Ladybug whispered and Tikki fell out of her miraculous and flew off somewhere to occupy herself. He hooked his claws into her panties and pulled them down her hips. He dipped his tongue between her soft, creamy, folds and flicked her swollen clit. Marinette cried out and arched her back, tangling her fingers into his hair and touched his leather ears. He spread her thighs with his gloved hands and wrapped his lips around her clit and sucked. He alternated between sucking hard and flicking his tongue in quick bursts against her swollen button and she rolled her hips and moaned. 

He stopped lavishing her and crawled up her body to kiss her again. She parted her lips, granting him access to her tongue. He softly groaned into her mouth as they ran their tongues along each other’s. “Come out to play, Adrien.” Marinette softly cooed and ran her hand between them, cupping his hard cock through his black suit. 

Chat panted and licked his lips as he looked down at her through his messy blonde bangs and black mask. “Claws in.” A neon green light covered him and Adrien appeared. “How’d you know?” He softly spoke as he searched her sapphire eyes. 

“You think I can’t recognize the love of my life?” Marinette tangled her fingers into his soft golden hair and yanked him down for a kiss. She crashed her lips against his and he moaned into the kiss, rolling his hips against hers. Marinette undid his belt buckle and pulled it from the loops of his dark grey slacks. “Were you at a photoshoot?” She broke the kiss and searched his heavily lidded eyes and smoldering expression. 

“I was.” Adrien smirked at her and she ran her hands along his black silk button down, feeling his muscular pecs beneath the smooth fabric. It was cold to the touch as she began to unbutton it, revealing more and more of his flawless tanned skin. 

“For  _ Gabriel _ ?” Marinette yanked his shirt from his pants and ran her hands up his abs to his pecs. She brushed his nipples with her thumbs and he softly purred. She bit her lip and searched his eyes. 

“For  _ Gabriel _ .” Adrien nodded and bent down to capture her lips again in a heated kiss that left her weak at the knees. He kicked off his black italian leather dress shoes and bright green patterned socks. 

Marinette pushed his shirt down his arms and he took it the rest of the way off. She fumbled with the clasp on his pants and he chuckled at her. “Need some help, Bugaboo?” He replaced her hands and undid the latch with one hand, before he unzipped them. Adrien put his palm back beside her head and kissed her on the lips again. She parted her lips and pressed her tongue against his as her lips brushed against his soft ones. He gasped and softly moaned as her hand snaked between them and down the front of his slacks. She cupped him and brushed her fingertips along the tip of his hard cock. He flexed for her and she slipped her hand in the band of his red boxers. She pulled the band away from his heated skin and his cock popped up against his lower stomach. She moaned as she wrapped her fingers around his shaft. He purred into her mouth as she slowly moved her hand up and down the length of him. Precum spilled from the tip and he used one hand to push his boxers and pants down his hips. 

She softly mewled as she ran her thumb over his slit and circled his swollen head with his precum. Adrien pulled away from her kiss and looked at her with parted lips and flushed cheeks. His eyelids were heavy and his breath came out in short pants as she slid her hand down him again. 

He reached into his back pocket and brought a condom to his lips. He tore the package open with his teeth. Marinette looked down between them and watched him roll it over his swollen tip and down the length of him. She pulled him down to crush her lips against his. He ran his tongue over hers and moaned as she lifted her hips to line him up with her tight opening.

Adrien slowly eased into her as he slowly thrusted his hips. Marinette knit her brows together as she panted with a moan against his kiss, clutching his thighs in her hands. He rolled his hips and continued to fill her with his aching cock. He broke the kiss as he sank all the way into her and groaned as he stilled for a moment inside of her. “Ah, fuck.” Adrien cried out as her walls clenched, tightly, around him. Milking him until he could barely stand it. 

Marinette gripped his ass and pulled him closer to her. “Move.” She gasped and looked into his emerald eyes with desperate blue ones. “Please, minou.” 

Adrien groaned and bent down to kiss her as he began to slowly thrust into her. Her toes curled as her muscles tensed. Her breath escaped from her lips in short pants. She gripped at his back muscles and watched his muscles move with each pump of his hips. Marinette got lost in his glazed over gaze and parted lips as he sped up his pace. She felt her clit swell more and more until it felt like it was going to burst. “So close.” Marinette mewled and slid her hands down to his forearms to grip them with her nails. 

He moaned and put her calves onto his shoulders, causing his cock to brush against her bundle of nerves. She unraveled and cried out as she came, while his hand slid between them and rubbed her clit. Marinette trembled and whimpered as she came down from her high. Her white cream coated his cock and he watched himself slide in and out of her tight pussy. How she made him slick and shine in the light. Adrien moaned as the pressure built and he licked his lips with his eyes closed. He slowly opened them and pushed her knees into her chest as he thrust deeper into her. She cried out and watched him move in and out of her wet pussy. The sound of his skin hitting against her, rang out around them as his groans filled the room. His thighs shook and he burst, cuming hard. 

She panted and he pulled out of her. He slid the condom off of his sensitive cock and threw it in the trash can beside the bed. Adrien laid back down beside her and she held him against her with her fingers running through his soft blonde hair. She pressed feather light kisses along his forehead and cheeks, to his lips.

“I thought you hated me.” Adrien chuckled and looked into her blue eyes. 

She slapped him on the back. “My emotions tend to come out in bursts of anger and for some reason my words come out wrong and I end up being mean, when I don’t mean to. And I’m really sorry, kitty. I am. I’ve thought about who you were for so long... and I let my emotions take over. I’m so sorry, Adrien. I’m-” He interrupted her with his lips on hers. 

“Stop apologizing. I get it. I let my emotions get the better of me too.” Adrien smiled down at her and she sighed. 

“I love you.” Marinette burst out and a blush came to her cheeks. 

“I love you too, Marinette.” Adrien rolled on top of her and kissed her hard on the lips. 

She pulled away with tears in her eyes. “I’m so sorry that I pretended to hate you. That I- I got so mad that I had feelings for you when I didn’t want to. I didn’t want to ruin our partnership.”

“Yeah, well I should be apologizing too. I didn’t want to ruin our friendship by dating you.” Adrien rolled his eyes and Marinette burst out in a fit of giggles. “What?” 

“We’re a real pair.” She wiped away the tears from her eyes and he burst out into a laugh. 

He calmed down and tilted her chin up, bringing his lips mere inches from hers. “We really are, M’Lady.” She sighed as he crashed his lips down to hers and she gripped his back with her nails as he rolled his hips against hers again. 

 

**Song I wrote this to: (it's an old one, haha)**

 

**[Hate That I Love You by Rihanna feat. Ne-Yo](https://youtu.be/KMOOr7GEkj8) **


	4. Number 5: One Night Stand and Falling Pregnant au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was requested to be Gabriel and Nathalie.

Gabriel stood at his large tablet and was busy messing with a new purse. It was red with black spots, He was busy adding gold hardware to it when Nathalie walked in. He looked up and dropped his stylus at the sight of what she was wearing. 

She was in one of his signature gowns in deep gem tones. The sweetheart neckline of the rich purple corset bodice hugged to her curves and pushed her breasts up, causing them to spill over the edge of the cups. The dress went out slightly at the hips and flowed down into a long skirt of teal. Her hair was styled to the side and the hot pink in her deep purple hair stood out like fire. 

Gabriel swallowed hard as she walked up to him with a hand on her hip. Her glasses were missing and he was lost in her beautiful bright blue eyes that were accented by a dark smokey eye. Her lips were painted with a deep burgundy that made his cock twitch in his red slacks. He imagined them wrapped around his hard length, leaving rings of red behind as evidence for later. He swallowed hard as she touched his two toned cravate with her slender hands. She pulled it from his cream hued vest and pulled him down to press her lips to his, in a heated kiss. He softly moaned as he parted his lips and she slipped her tongue into his mouth. She yanked the cravate from his neck and began to undo the buttons of his vest as he pulled the bow at the base of her corset gown. 

His lips never left hers and they never said a word. Her gown fell down and pooled around her ankles, leaving her in a rich deep pink lingerie set. It was made of satin and the top was thin material that cupped her breasts and followed the curves of her waist to her hips. A matching garter belt sat over her satin thong and the straps ran down her thighs and clipped to a pair of sheer black thigh highs. They were the vintage type that had the lines running from her heels to the black band around her thighs. Simple black pumps sat on her feet and she pushed him back into a modern style armchair. 

She straddled his lap with her thighs and slowly ran her hand up one of them. Nathalie suddenly popped the garter clasp open and it flung off of her thigh high stocking. He groaned as he watched her pop the next one off for him. She took his hands and placed them on her thighs, while she bit her bottom lip and watched him through her dark lashes. He breathed in a shaky breath as he slowly slid his hands up her thighs, to her hips, and up her sides to her breasts. 

She rolled her hips against the obvious bulge in his pants. He growled and hooked his finger into one of her bra straps, letting it fall down her shoulder. She gasped as he freed one of her breasts and brought her peaked pink nipple to his soft lips. He slowly flicked the tip with his tongue, before he wrapped his lips around it. She arched her back, pressing her breast closer to his mouth. He groaned and sucked hard, nibbling on her hard peak with his teeth. She cried out and slipped her hands into his suit coat, pushing it down his shoulders. He let her nipple go with a pop and removed his suit coat, letting it fall to the ground beside the armchair. 

He undid her bra and she bounced free. He slid his hands up her taut torso and cupped her creamy breasts in his palms. Gabriel dipped his head down and lavished each of them, making Nathalie softly mewl against his advances. 

She slowly undid the buttons on his button down and Gabriel shrugged his vest and shirt off in one movement. Nathalie ran her hands up his muscular pecs as he peered up at her with intense grey eyes and parted lips. She smiled for him and her heart was filled with love. She had so much love for this man and she couldn’t contain it. It was why she had tried so hard to gain his attention the last week or so. And she had him right where she wanted him. She bent down and captured his lips with hers, sliding her hand between them. She caressed his hardened length through his slacks, before she popped the clasp and undid the zipper.  He lifted his hips, never letting his lips and tongue leave hers. He helped her ease them down to his knees. She got off his lap and arched her back with her ass out. He slid his slender hands up her thighs and hooked his fingers into her panties. He yanked them down her hips and she softly gasped as his middle finger slid between her folds and caressed her through her damp well trimmed pubic hair. She bit her bottom lip and rolled her hips against his finger as he circled her swollen clit and then slid his finger back down, before hooking it into her soaking sex. She gasped out a mewl with parted lips and heavily lidded eyes as he slid his finger deeper. He watched her as she gripped the arms of the chair with her fingertips, as her knees trembled. 

“It’s been a while for you, has it?” Gabriel softly spoke in a low tone filled with lust and darkness. Something sultry and smooth like caramel and melted dark chocolate. He leaned into her and ran his tongue along her bottom lip before flicking her top one with the tip of his tongue. She whimpered in response and clamped her thighs around his hand. “Abandon yourself to me, Nathalie.” He reached his thumb up to rub circles on her throbbing clit. 

She shook and her lip quivered as she came with his name on her lips. “Good girl, Nathalie.” Gabriel smirked and slipped his finger out of her. Her knees buckled as he brought his finger to his lips and tasted her. “You’re as sweet as honey, my bird.” 

Nathalie moaned as she watched his cock flex in the low light and she climbed onto his lap. “Now, be a good girl, and ride your daddy.” Gabriel touched her chin and pulled her bottom lip down with his thumb, before letting it go. She watched him with a glazed over expression as she lowered herself down onto his rigid cock. She gasped and her legs shook as he guided her by holding her hips. “That’s it. Faster.” 

“Yes, Monsieur Agreste.” Nathalie quietly mewled and rolled her hips, bouncing up and down on him faster. Gabriel moaned as her walls clenched around him. He gripped her hips and pulled her down onto him harder until he was close to the edge. He could feel her walls convulsing around him, coating him in her creamy cum. Nathalie cried out in small sporadic moans until she finally released for the second time. She squeezed him and milked him until he released into her. 

She slowly rode out his orgasm until he fell back against the back of the armchair and she fell against his chest. They both just sat there, catching their breaths. 

 

_____________________________________________________________

 

Nathalie walked into Gabriel’s office with her hands behind her back. He was busy going through his design sketches. They were sprawled across a long white modern desk when she walked closer to him. He rested his palms on the desk and took off his glasses to pinch the bridge of his nose. Her heart raced and her throat felt tight. Nathalie’s hand shook as she set the pregnancy test down in front of him. She crossed her arm over her chest, while she bit the nails on her other hand, waiting for him to put his glasses back on and see it. 

He set his glasses back onto his face and looked down at what she had placed on top of some of his sketches. He knew it all too well, being that he had already had a child and gone through this before. His heart sank and his hand trembled as he picked it up and turned it over, letting the result window come into view. It blurred before it became clear and he slammed it down onto his desk. She flinched and whimpered as he began to pace the office. 

“Do you have any idea what this will do to my brand? To my image? I can’t be seen as the man that slept with his assistant!” Gabriel turned to look at her with angered eyes before he fell to his knees. He looked down at his hands and rested the backs of them against his thighs. “What will Adrien think when he finds out? He’ll despise me for sure. I can’t tell him that he will be a big brother!”  He looked up at Nathalie with pleading grey eyes. “What do you even tell your fourteen year old son, who recently lost their mother?” 

Nathalie sighed and walked over to him. She got onto her knees and rested her hands on his shoulders. “You be honest. You stand up tall, distinct, and with class. You own it like one of your designs. I know this baby was an accident, but I care about you and love you both like my own family. Adrien has become a son to me and this  _ baby  _ might be a blessing in disguise.” She ran her hand over her stomach and he slowly reached out to touch her hands, resting his forehead against hers. “You’re right. This baby is an Agreste. Albeit, illegitimate, but one nonetheless.  Besides, it’d be a great excuse to add a maternity and baby line to my brand.” Gabriel smiled at her and she nodded. He touched her cheek and gently brushed his lips against hers. “What would I do without you, Nathalie?” He sighed as the words came out in a soft whisper. But the idea of the fact that he was using this pregnancy for his image and brand made her heart ache and as she left his office, tears fell from her eyes.

 

**Song I wrote this to:**

[Shameless by The Weeknd](https://youtu.be/ZrMG1n8aTAI)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are the only numbers I've been asked for so far. The original ask is on my tumblr, which is the same username as this one. :)


	5. Number 1: Soulmates Au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Plot I was basically given: One likes the other, but is respecting the strong friendship and watching the other date until they can’t anymore and they express their true feelings.**

Adrien sat with Marinette at a cafe, sipping on his espresso. She hummed as she took a sip of her warm black tea. Marinette warmed her hands on the white ceramic cup and smiled with her eyes closed in bliss.

“I met this girl.” Adrien set his cup down and watched her reaction. Her eyes went wide and her hands shook at his words, but she quickly steadied them.

“Oh, really? What’s she like?” Marinette put a smile on for him, but she was breaking inside. He was her best friend, but she loved him. Loved him more than she thought she could. Even if he only saw her as a friend.

“Well, she has short dark hair. She comes from a strong fencing background and… she really knows how to command a room. She keeps me on my toes and can be romantic when she wants to be. Um-” He rubbed the back of his neck and peered at Marinette through his blonde bangs. “I want to ask her out. I thought I’d just let you know.”

Marinette waved her hand at him with a short laugh. “Why are you asking me? I’ll back you up one hundred percent of the way, Adrien. Whatever makes you happy… makes me happy too.” She smiled at him, while her heart shrank on the inside. It felt like it was being squeezed and bled out by a pair of clawed hands.

“Merci, Marinette. You’re the best friend I could have asked for. I’m gonna call her after this and ask her to dinner.” Adrien’s face lit up and he happily sipped on his coffee.

“You’re very welcome, Adrien. What are fri-friends for?” She smiled and buried her frown in her tea.

“Where should I take her?” Adrien ran his hands through his hair and rested his elbows on the table. “I mean there are so many choices…” He began to list various extravagant places for him to take her. All of them needed reservations and all of them were in the several digit marks of pricing. She felt her heart grow tighter as she imagined him sipping a rich luscious wine with another woman. Another woman laughing at his puns and reaching across the table to subtly brush her fingertips along his. How his hand would reach out and touch hers in return over the glow of warm candlelight. How the gold flecks in his emerald eyes would catch fire from the light. A tear fell down her cheek and he reached across the table to wipe it away. His touch electrified her skin and brought her back. “You okay, Marinette? You’re crying.”

“Yeah, I’m jus- just so happy for you. I think any of those restaurants would suffice.”  Marinette smiled for him and took another sip of her tea.

“Merci, Marinette. I’ll let you know how it goes. What about you? Any men in your life that you are into?” Adrien smiled warmly at her and set his cup down.

She nearly spit out her tea as a blush took over her cheeks. She couldn’t very well tell him that it was him that she was set on. Him that made her sheets too hot at night. Him that made her heart beat and her knees tremble. His name that passed through her lips in a faint whisper during her long nights, pleasuring herself with a photo of him in her hand.

“Um...no. No one.” She smiled for him and looked away. “I just remembered that I have to make a gown for your father. Let me know what she says.” She put more than enough money for her side of the bill onto the table and stood up. He stood up with her and she shrugged on her pastel pink coat.

“O-okay. I’ll call you tonight.” Adrien waved to her and sat back down at the table.  He picked up his coffee and looked out the glass window, watching her hail a cab and take off down the street. “Same old Marinette.” He chuckled, shaking his head as he brought his cup to his lips. He set his cup down and took out his phone. He began to go through his contacts until he landed on the girl’s number. “Bonjour, Kagami?” Her name ran past his lips and left a bitter taste on his tongue, but he didn’t know why. He wanted this. He wanted to try and date someone.

 

Marinette paid the driver and got out at her apartment. She went upstairs and began to throw herself into her work. She didn’t want to think about Adrien dating Kagami and it killed her to. It was easier to just focus on the gown. The gown for his father. Adrien Agreste’s father. Her heart clenched and hurt. It felt heavy like a weight that she couldn’t lift. Her Adrien. Her future. Not this random girl’s. She stopped sewing and let her tears fall as she put her head in her arms. She burst into sobs and gasped out breaths of air. She wanted to tear the teal dress in two. Wanted to tell Gabriel that she couldn’t do this for him. That it hurt too much. That everything was too much.

Adrien’s touch burned on her cheek as she thought about him wiping away her tears. She spent the rest of the week spying on Adrien. She watched him sit and laugh with Kagami at dinner. Watched them walk through the park. How he pulled his hand from his pocket and slyly touched his pinky against hers and she had nonchalantly returned his touch with her hand. How their fingers interlaced and they smiled at each other as they swayed their handed between them. How he bent down after searching her dark brown eyes to press his lips softly to hers in a chaste kiss. How she had blushed and suddenly gripped his cheeks to kiss him harder with enough passion to make a room fall silent.

Marinette had gone home that night and cried herself to sleep and each time he called her… he’d go on and on about his days with Kagami and how amazing she was. It got to where Marinette couldn’t handle it anymore. She was numb and had lost hope in true love. She couldn’t feel anymore. She blocked emotions from herself and tried to ignore his words.

And so when she found herself at lunch with Adrien… after a few months of him being with Kagami… she wasn’t really there. She was stirring her coffee with a spoon, mindlessly. She was a zombie and nothing mattered. Someone could hit her and kill her and she wouldn’t have cared.  She had nothing left to give.

“I’m thinking about proposing to Kagami.” Adrien finally spoke and took a black velvet box out of his pocket.  

Marinette suddenly came to life and her blue eyes shook and her lips parted as she slowly looked up at his face.

“I wanted your approval. What do you think? Do you think she’ll like it?” Adrien slowly opened the case and Marinette gasped as she took the ring in.

“No.” Marinette’s voice was small as she took in the round cut ruby that was surrounded in small diamonds. She didn’t look up at him.

“What?” Adrien was shocked at her words. He shut the ring case and pocketed it again.

She looked up at him with tears streaming down her face and a quivering bottom lip. Her hands were in fists and her body shook.  “NO!” She stood up and pushed her chair in before she left the restaurant in tears.

It started to rain and she didn’t care. She ran down the street, not bothering to hail a cab. She ran past the park’s black metal gate and sat behind a tree, pulling her knees to her chest as she pressed her forehead against her knees. She didn’t want to see him. He wanted Kagami. She made him happy. She wouldn’t get in the way.

“Marinette?” His voice was soft as he gently touched her calves.

“Go away.” Marinette sobbed and shook her head, never looking up to meet his eyes.

He sighed and wrapped his tan trench coat around her shoulders. His rich cologne filled her senses and she hugged it closer to herself. She just wanted to pretend that he loved her. That he chose her for once. That she was the one that he dreamed about. He sat down beside her and brushed his wet hair back with his hand. He drew his knees up and rested his forearms on them. “I’m gonna go out on a limb here. When I say something that isn’t true… chime in.”

Marinette sniffed and nodded as she let sobs break through the sounds of the hard rain.

“Back when I told you about Kagami… you told me to go for it. But when you broke down and cried… you really were only telling me to because you knew it was what I wanted and what would make ME happy. Correct?” He looked over at a broken Marinette. All she could do was nod and he nodded in return. “Okay. So… you followed me on my dates… and I told you about her every day… and you still acted happy for me because you thought I was happy?” Again, she nodded at his words. “But you were, instead, home crying over it. Because while I was happy… you weren’t because You love Me.”

Marinette sobbed harder than before and fell onto her side with her knees curled up to her chest. She hugged his jacket closer around herself, falling to a million broken pieces.

Adrien suddenly laid behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He brought his lips close to her ear and whispered in a calm voice, “And when I asked if you thought she’d like the engagement ring. You said no because you didn’t want her to have me.”

Marinette cried harder than she thought possible and felt sick to her stomach, gasping for air,  because everything he said was true. Every word from his mouth was the honest truth and it killed her. He rolled her over and brushed her wet hair away from her blue eyes. He smiled warmly for her. “You do know that the woman I have always wanted. Always dreamed of, but deemed unreachable… is the woman crying in the rain, wrapped in my tan trench coat.”

She shook her head and clenched her eyes shut. Adrien touched her chin and raised her face with his index finger. “Marinette. Look at me.” She slowly opened her eyes and saw his tear filled eyes. “There’s only been one girl for me and that’s you, but I was afraid of losing you as a friend. Scared of you turning me down. You’re an amazing girl and while Kagami is nice and refreshing… I only got this far with her because I couldn’t have you. So, I settled for the next best thing. But she doesn’t even come close to you.”

“I- I’m sorry. I should have- should have told you sooner. But I- but I did- didn’t want to- hur- want to-” Marinette burst out between tears and he pulled her closer.  

“You have nothing to be sorry about. I should have asked you on a date sooner. I mean a real one. Not a friend lunch date.” Adrien chuckled and pushed her away slightly to search her eyes.

He slowly moved closer to her and searched from her lips, to her eyes, and back to her lips again. She followed his eyes with her own and slowly lowered her lashes. His lips brushed against hers in a soft fluttering movement before they firmly pressed down. She gasped and parted her lips, granting him access. He slipped his tongue past her lips and she tangled her fingers in his wet hair and tugged him closer. He groaned and pressed his body flush against hers, causing her to feel how much he needed her and wanted her. She pulled away from him and gasped as she pressed her forehead into his chest. “What about Kagami? And the ring?”

“Well…” He stroked her wet hair between his fingertips. “I suppose I’ll end it with her as nice as I can. As for the ring… I can always return it.” He smiled at her as she looked back up at him.

“But. If she makes you happy then I don’t want to get in the way of that and I-” Marinette began to speak fast and Adrien interrupted her with another heated kiss.

He took her shaking hand and placed it over the bulge in his tight, wet, jeans. She gasped and her eyes widened as his eyelids lowered and his voice came out low and sultry. “She doesn’t do this to me. Not like you do.” He then moved her fingers to his pulse point on his neck and made her feel his elevated pulse. How his heart skipped and beat off kilter. “She doesn’t make my heart burst with excitement when I see her. She doesn’t make me smile when I’m down. She doesn’t appease my father like you do. She doesn’t smile like you do. She doesn’t order tea or coffee like you do. She doesn’t create beautiful pieces like you do. She doesn’t care for me like you do. She doesn’t care for anyone, friends or strangers, like you do. She doesn’t let me be a MAN like you do.” He gripped her hand in his and kissed the back of her hand, along her knuckles as he peered up at her through his wet hair that had fallen in his eyes. “She isn’t you and she never will be. I’m tired of replacing you. I just want you. No one else, Marinette. Just you. YOU make me happy.”

She warmly smiled and yanked him by the collar of his shirt into a kiss that left him breathless. She let him go and her blue eyes shook. “I believe you and I love you, Adrien Agreste. Even if you’re a stubborn ass.”

Adrien burst out laughing. “Now that we’ve established that I’m an ass… Can we get you out of the rain? I don’t want to make you sick too.” He got up from the grass and held his hand out for her to take.

“Okay.” Marinette took his hand and he helped her up. She smiled up at him as she tripped and fell into him.

He chuckled as he caught her against himself. “Always clumsy.”

She burst into a fit of giggles and poked him on the nose. “Always, stubborn.”

Adrien laughed and intertwined his fingers with hers. He walked with her to his car and opened the door for her. She climbed in and brought his coat around her shoulders as he slid into the driver’s seat. “Let me know when it’s too warm.” He flipped a switch and smiled over at her. The leather seats began to heat up and she sighed at the warmth that enveloped her.

She peered over at Adrien and had never felt as happy as she did right then with him weaving through traffic, expertly shifting and controlling the car with ease. He was hers and no one else’s. She couldn’t get any happier. She leaned over and pressed her cheek against his wet bicep and he smiled down at her, pressing a soft kiss to her wet hair. He focused back on the road and shifted again. She closed her eyes and slowly fell asleep against his arm, while he turned up the music.

 

**Song I wrote this to:[Soap by Melanie Martinez](https://youtu.be/Puj04mZjoHY)**


	6. Number 39: Long Distance Relationship au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Continuation of Number 1 that was last chapter ;)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Plot given: working jobs at remote places and can’t see each other, but still are making it work.**

They had been dating for a year now and Marinette had taken a job opportunity in New York, while Adrien had to stay behind to work for his father’s brand. He made plans to move out to New York once he was no longer needed with his father’s company, but for now he was stuck in France. 

He sat on  _ Gabriel’s _ private jet and tapped through his phone. He wanted to surprise her. She had told him her plans for the week. So, he knew what she was doing and where she was. Adrien had planned to fly out tonight to visit her for a few days. He had already gotten the time off approved by his father. Now he just had to sit tight on the plane and wait to land. He was an hour out from New York City and he smirked down at his phone. He unbuckled his seatbelt and told Gorilla that he was going to go lay down for a bit. 

Adrien made his way to the bedroom in the back of the plane as he flipped through his contacts. He closed the door and locked it, before he fell onto the massive bed. His mind began to wander as he looked at Marinette’s photo on her contact information. He ran his thumb along her jawline and thought about  placing soft kisses along it. His thumb ran along her bottom lip as he thought about what her mouth could do. How she knew how to work him with her lips and tongue. His cock flexed in his tight jeans and he moaned as he ran his hand over his hard cock. He undid his belt and the button on his jeans, before he slowly slid the zipper down. He raised his hips to slip his jeans and black boxers down to his upper thighs. He wrapped his hands around his cock and hit the call button next to Marinette’s name.  He put the phone to his ear and waited for her to answer. His hand ran up his shaft and he ran his thumb around his swollen tip, before bringing his hand back down to the base. Adrien smirked with smoldering emerald eyes when he heard her gentle voice. 

“Salut, Adrien.” Marinette yawned and rubbed her eyes. “You know it’s like five in the morning right now?” 

“I know. I just wanted to hear your beautiful voice.” Adrien sighed and shifted his hips as he slid his palm along himself. 

She heard his breathing hitch and instantly knew what he was up to. “Mmhm… my beautiful voice wouldn’t have anything to do with your magnificent- hard- cock, would it? You know... “ She swirled circles into her soft comforter. “The one I’d love to wrap my lips around right now?” Her hand slipped down her stomach to the waistband of her pink pajama pants.

He groaned into the phone and bit his bottom lip. “Well, that depends… would my voice have anything do with with what your amazing fingers are doing right now that my tongue would rather be doing?” He heard her gasp and softly giggle with embarrassment. 

“Touche, Monsieur Agreste.” Marinette continued to run her fingers along her soft, wet, folds.

“You know what I would do if I was there?” Adrien put his cock away as someone knocked on the door to say that they’d be landing soon. 

“I don’t know… what would you do?” Marinette sighed and slowly circled her swollen clit with her fingers. 

“Well, first-” Adrien sat up on the edge of the bed and looked out the round window. “I would kiss your face with soft, gentle kisses. Along your eyelids, your cheeks, your jawline….”

“Mmhm…” Marinette hummed as she closed her eyes and arched her back as she slipped her fingers down her soft folds until she reached her tight opening. 

“Until I reached your soft, pink, lips. Then I’d softly kiss you and wait for you to part your lips… I’d slide my tongue between those beautiful lips and swipe it along your tongue. And you’d moan, pressing those amazingingly perfect breasts against me.” Adrien spoke in a subdued sexy voice. 

His voice caressed her ear and she gasped as she slipped a finger into her wet sex. “Then, I’d slowly slide my hand between your creamy thighs…” He heard her moan and he smirked. “Don’t cum yet, baby. I’m not done yet.” 

Marinette whimpered on the phone and slid her finger out and back up her folds, up her stomach, to her breasts. She palmed one in her hand and teased her nipple through her thin t-shirt. 

Adrien left the bedroom and sat in the leather plane seat. He buckled his seatbelt as they began to descend. “I’d slide my slender fingers between your wet folds and slowly dip my middle finger into your hot, wet, tight, pussy.” He heard her gasp and his cock flexed. “Slowly sliding it out and back up to your swollen clit. I’d circle my finger around it.” 

“You’re driving me insane.” Marinette softly mewled as she curled up her body slightly with her hand between her clenched thighs. She hooked her fingers in her pajama bottoms and slipped them off along with her sheer pink panties. 

“I’m not done yet, bugaboo.” Adrien sighed and grabbed his bag, throwing it in front of his hips. He began to depart the jet and walk across the tarmac, behind Gorilla. “I’d then slide my fingers back down your wet slit and dip my finger back in, working you like I would with my cock before adding another. Fucking you with my fingers. Making you say my name.” He watched to make sure Gorilla couldn’t really hear him as they walked to the car that was waiting for them. 

“Ah… Adrien.” Marinette softly mewled as she dipped both her fingers into herself and moved them like she knew he would. 

“That’s it, baby. Don’t cum for me yet.” Adrien teased and got into the back of a taxi. Gorilla gave the address and Adrien continued to distract Marinette on the phone. “I’d bend down between those gorgeous legs of yours and slowly lick up your slit. Tasting you and how sweet you are. God I miss the way you taste.” He sighed and his cock flexed again. He felt precum spill from the swollen tip. “I’d circle your swollen clit with the tip of my warm tongue….” 

Marinette slipped her fingers out and circled her own clit, letting out a soft mewl over the phone. Adrien bit back a groan as he grabbed his bag from the trunk of the taxi and looked up at the vast apartment building that towered over him. 

“Then right when you were reaching orgasm, panting, moaning, and saying my name on those perfectly pink lips…” Adrien made his way up to her floor and stopped at her door. He pulled his keys out of his pocket, hearing her breath coming out as short pants. “Not yet, love.” 

He heard her whine in complaint as she tried to hold back. Her body trembled with needed release as she tried really hard to hold back. 

Adrien slid the key into the door and slowly opened her door. He slipped in and shut it, locking the door behind him. He heard her whimpering and softly moaning from her bedroom. “Then I’d kiss my way up your body, slowly sliding your thin shirt up at the same time.” He took his socks and shoes off. He slid his shirt up and over his head. “Then I’d run my tongue along the swells of your breasts.” He walked down the hall to her bedroom. 

Marinette slid her hand up her stomach to her breast, letting her shirt go up with it. She ran her thumb along her peaked nipple and softly mewled, biting her bottom lip. Adrien put his phone into his pocket and slowly opened her bedroom door. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at him in her doorway. The phone slipped from her hand, sliding down her soft pink pillow. Adrien smirked, hung up his phone, and then got onto her bed, crawling up her body. “Then I’d kiss the tip of your nipple with my soft lips.” He began to press chaste kisses along her peaked nipple and she tangled her fingers into his soft blonde hair. She arched her back, pressing her breast closer to his mouth. Her fingers slid down between them as he swirled his tongue around her nipple and kissed along her breasts to her neck. She moaned and popped his belt buckle open, then his button, until the sound of his zipper rang out. She slipped her hand beneath the waistband of his boxers. Adrien hissed as she slowly slid her hand along his hard shaft. 

“You’re so hard.” Marinette peered into his bright green eyes and he smirked at her with a smoldering expression. 

“And you’re so wet.” Adrien slid his fingers between her folds and she raised her hips off the bed as she moaned loudly. “And so, so ready to cum for me, baby.” 

“Please.” Marinette begged as her orgasm amped up again. She was on the edge and she couldn’t anymore. “I need more than your fingers. I need you. Take me. Fuck me. Hard. Please.” 

“Alright, hang on.” Adrien slipped his jeans and boxers past his hips, freeing himself. She gasped and pulled his hips up to her. 

“I wanna suck you.” Marinette gasped as she wrapped her fingers around his hard cock. Adrien groaned and crawled more up her body, bringing the tip of his cock to her lips. 

She kissed the tip, and licked his salty precum from her lips. He moaned as she slowly licked along his slit for more. She wrapped her lips around his swollen head and took him into her mouth. He groaned and watched her grip his hips. She took him all the way to the back of her throat and back out again, over and over again. He growled and gripped the sheets in his fists as she fucked him with her mouth. Adrien gasped as he felt his muscles tense. She swirled her tongue around his tip and slid her mouth back down his length. His cock throbbed and flexed as he got closer to the edge. She felt him get harder and bigger. “If you don’t stop I’m gonna cum now and I still want to fuck that beautiful pussy of yours.” He bit out the words as she worked him. She let him go with a wet pop and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. 

“Sorry. I just missed you.” She smiled up at him as he slid down her body. Adrien raised her leg and bent it at the knee. 

“And I you.” He bent down to kiss, lick, and nibble on her neck as he slid his cock into her wet entrance. She gasped and arched her back as he kissed each of her nipples, sliding her shirt over her head and off to the side of the bed. “God, you’re beautiful.” He licked and sucked on each of her peaked nipples, while he slowly thrusted in and out of her. 

She clutched at his back and dug her nails into his muscles. Adrien growled in her ear as her breasts pressed against his chest. She slit her fingertips down his back to his rounded ass, gripping it with her nails. She felt his muscles work as he pumped into her and her heart fluttered. “God, why are you so sexy?” 

Adrien softly chuckled in a lowered tone. “Because-” He nibbled and bit her earlobe, tugging gently on it. “It’s the model in me.” 

“Oh God.” Marinette released around him, coating his cock in her creamy juices. Adrien groaned as he felt himself become slick with her orgasm. As her walls caressed him, bringing him to the edge. 

“Shit.” Adrien panted and moved faster and harder within her. He bit down on her shoulder and shuttered as he came with her name on his lips. 

She panted and he collapsed on top of her. She ran her hands up his back and into his damp hair at the nape of his neck. “God, I missed you.” He caught his breath and rolled off of her. He pulled her against his body and pressed kisses into her soft dark hair. 

“I missed you too. Also, surprise…” Adrien chuckled and she rolled over to face him. She slapped him in the chest. 

“You didn’t tell me you were coming.” Marinette giggled and got lost in his eyes. 

“Where’s the surprise if you know I’m coming by?” Adrien smirked down at her and brushed her hair behind her ear. “Also, I never tell you when I’m cumming.” 

“Oh my God, why…” Marinette rolled away from him and he laughed, pulling her back toward himself. 

He kissed her shoulder. “I’m kidding, bugaboo. You know I do, most the time.” 

“Stop…” Marinette giggled and got out of the bed. She slipped on her panties and swayed her hips as she walked away. She touched the frame of her door and peered over her shoulder. “But if you beat me to the kitchen… I’ll let you take me on the new counters I had put in.” She winked and he leapt from the bed, slipped on his boxers and hurried to the door. She giggled and ran off before he could reach her.  

  
**Song I was given to write this to because I asked:[Sexy Dirty Love by Demi Lovato](https://youtu.be/DRNCWndQOOY)**


	7. Number 3: Student/Teacher AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Number 3: Student/Teacherau. Collegeau. Adrien is teaching a class and Marinette is in it. They're the same age.**

 

Marinette walked into her  _ University Physics i  _ course. She was almost done with her fashion degree and she had taken this course specifically because her boyfriend was the instructor. She was terrible at physics, but at least she had her own personal tutor. She sat down in her seat, which was along the front row. She opened her bag and began to take out her tablet, her notebook, and her pencil. 

Their instructor walked into the room and all of the women in the room fell silent and stared at him. Marinette had her pencil between her teeth when she looked up at him. Adrien Agreste was one of the best looking instructors within her college and he was secretly hers and hers alone. Her eyes widened and her pencil drug down her bottom lip as she took him in. His blonde hair was messy and hung slightly in his emerald eyes.  He wore a rich emerald green button down shirt with the sleeves rolled to his elbows, accentuating his biceps and muscular forearms. A black vest was hung over that, while his pants were a slick black material. A silver belt buckle caught the light and his black Italian leather dress shoes were perfectly unsmudged. He took his black framed glasses from a red leather case, that was in his pocket, and put them in place on his face. He set his grey bookbag down and opened it, pulling out a USB with his lesson on it. All of the women in the class watched him slightly bend over to plug it into the USB port. When he stood up, everyone snapped back into place. Marinette rolled her eyes and scowled. 

“Something wrong, Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng?” Adrien looked over his glasses at her with an unamused expression, but she caught the hint of playfulness behind his bright green eyes. 

“No, Monsieur Agreste.” Marinette blushed and went back to chewing on the end of her pencil. He watched her with interested eyes as she ran the eraser along her bottom lip. 

“Alright, now. Today we are going to go over Newton’s three laws of motion, which the first one is… the law of inertia.” Adrien began to write on the white board with a marker. Marinette tried to keep with him. She wrote notes in her notebook and copied everything he had on the board, but it never stuck with her. Her notes and thoughts would often trail to the shape of his bicep or how the muscles in his forearm moved as he wrote.

“So, the law of inertia is ‘an object at rest stays at rest and an object in motion, stays in motion’.” Adrien smiled at the class and the women swooned. Marinette shook her head at her classmate’s reactions. She felt like most of them were only there because he taught it. Which, was probably more true than she was willing to admit.  The women in the class may know the strong man that was standing in front of the classroom, but he wasn’t the same one that she knew. The one she knew was different. He wasn’t perfect. No, he was imperfect. Broken. But she loved him anyway. Broken pieces and all. 

Marinette warmly smiled at him as he went on with his lecture. The whispering women around them disappeared and she got lost in him. How he brushed his fingers through his hair. How his chest rose and fell as anxiety took him over. How he nervously rotated his silver ring on his right ring finger because he was unsure. How he licked his lips and rubbed the back of his neck with a slight smile. His fake smile that he put on for the world. 

“Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng?” His voice rang out and brought her back to reality. 

“Yes?” She shook her head and brought her pencil back to her paper. 

“I was asking what Newton’s second law of motion is. Some would say it’s the most important one, Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng.” Adrien raised an eyebrow at her and waited for her answer. He knew she didn’t know it and that she hadn’t been listening to him. 

She looked down at her notebook, only finding hearts and her first name with his last. “Um...  uh…” She panicked and he smirked. He slowly raised a corner of his notes so that she could see what it was. Her gaze flickered to it as her lips parted. His peridot hued eyes flashed to her lips and how he wanted to kiss them to reward her for the answer, even if she cheated. “F=m*a So, force is the acceleration of mass.” Adrien could have kissed her right then. He could have run down to the first row and picked her up in his arms and swung her around. 

“Correct.” Adrien smiled at her and went on with his lecture. Marinette sighed with relief as he continued his lecture. She drifted off often and would come back when he’d call her out. By the end of the hour of class, he wanted to speak with her in his office. Not that she would have argued. She was more than happy to go to his office. Hell she’d screw up and zone out a millions times if she got to go to his office. 

Marinette walked with him in silence, clutching her folder in her arms. She was nervous and looked around them as they walked. He had one hand in his pocket, while the other one held onto the strap of his bookbag. Adrien cleared his throat when they reached the door to his office. He pulled out his keys and opened the door. He gestured for Marinette to walk in first. 

It was just as she remembered. Dark rich walls of laminated wood with a wall of shelves, that housed hundreds of books. The flooring was a dark shaded carpet. A dark maple desk sat against the other wall with two black leather office chairs on either side of it. Papers littered the desk and a black laptop sat on top of it all. He shut the door as she sat down in the chair. She watched him walk around her to the other side of the desk. 

He sat down in the leather chair and let his bookbag fall to the floor, before he rested his elbows on the desk. He let his head fall into his hands and he hid in his soft blonde hair. Marinette worried her bottom lip and walked around his desk. She placed her hands on his shoulders and began to rub them, massaging out the knots that kept his shoulders tense. “You okay?” She whispered and he sighed. 

“Nathalie texted me today. Said that my father wanted me to drop by, tomorrow, after work to go over another fashion show. Between that and my job… it makes it difficult to focus on one thing. I get all jumbled and I don’t know which to focus on. I want to help people learn, but I also want to make my father happy.” Adrien tugged on the front of his hair. 

“Adrien?” Marinette took his hands away from his hair and began to brush his hair back with her fingertips. He sighed into her soft touches and slowly closed his eyes. She ran her fingers down the back of his head, down his neck, to the back of his chair and spun him around. “Do what makes you happy. What do YOU want to do?” 

A dark smirk came over his expression and he suddenly yanked her down to his lap. She straddled him with her legs on either side of him. He held her by the small of her back. “What do I want to do?” He gripped her chin between his finger and thumb, grazing her bottom lip with his thumb. He tugged it down as her eyelids lowered in a seductive expression. Adrien leaned closer to her and whispered along her soft lips. “You.” He closed the space between them and kissed her. She moaned as he deepened the kiss and she tangled her fingers into his hair. Adrien moaned and slid his hands up her thighs till her pink dress pooled around her waist. His fingertips grazed bare skin and a spark ignited within his green eyes. “You didn’t wear any panties?” His cock flexed in response to her state of undress. 

Marinette’s cheeks flushed as she shook her head. “I didn’t.” She whispered the words from her lips as she shyly met his eyes. 

“Through my lecture you were sitting there-” Adrien could barely get the words out as he watched her cheeks deepen in color. He spun them around and set her on top of his desk. He pushed her ankles against her rounded bottom, causing her dress to pool around her hips, and she fell back onto her elbows.  He groaned as he took in how wet she was. How her soft creamy lips spread to reveal beautifully pink petals. Petals that he wanted to worship with his lips and tongue. Ones that smelled sweet and tasted even sweeter. His favorite dessert. He trailed soft kisses up from her ankle to her inner thighs, before he slowly peered up at her with a hungry expression. 

Marinette panted as she took in his eyes and how they were burning without his glasses in the way to obscure them. She was leaning back on her elbows and she watched him press soft chaste kisses along her pelvis. Watched him kiss down along her soft lower lips until he reached her center. How he slowly licked up between her folds until he reached her swollen clit, where he placed a soft kiss. “God, you taste delectable. I could worship you for hours.”  

Marinette gasped and licked her lips, before she pressed them together in a fine line. She shook her long hair out of the way and continued to watch her man worship her.  He slowly licked between her folds and circled her clit with the tip of his tongue. He flicked it until her thighs trembled. Until she was gasping and begging for her release. Adrien kissed back down her soaked petals until he reached her warm center. Adrien smirked up at her before he dipped his tongue inside, swirling it around. He dipped his tongue in and out of her, lapping at her sweet nectar. She left him breathless and groaning for more. Marinette ran her fingers through his hair with one of her hands and tugged on it as he licked up her sweet folds to her throbbing bud. He wrapped his lips around it and sucked as hard as he could manage. She gasped and cried out and he covered her mouth with his hand as he flicked and sucked on her clit. Marinette rocked her hips against his mouth as she came, causing her nectar to slide down between her petals and onto the papers on his desk. Adrien removed his mouth and licked from her tight center to her sensitive bud, capturing her sweet taste on his tongue. He sighed in bliss as he drank from her. 

She sat up when he slipped away from her. She pushed him into his leather chair with a determined expression. He fell back and watched her with heavily lidded eyes and parted wet lips. Marinette dropped to her knees in front of him and slid her hands up his thighs. The fabric of his slacks bunched up with her hands as he slumped more in the chair. His cock flexed against the loose fabric and she ran her hand along it. Adrien groaned and watched her with flushed cheeks. She reached up and popped his buckle open, before he undid the button and slid the zipper down. Adrien gasped as she pulled his pants down to free him. She marveled at his cock and how beautiful it was. Long, smooth, creamy, and his skin was perfectly taut. How a bead of liquid sat on the tip, catching the light like a star. Marinette slowly licked up his shaft and flicked the salty drop from his tip. He tasted of salt and the  soap that he used to shower with. Cinnamon and citrus flavored her tongue. She moaned and wrapped her fingers around his length as she took his swollen tip past her lips. Adrien groaned and leaned his head back as she used her mouth and hand to service him. She gripped his thighs and relaxed her throat, taking him to the back of her mouth. He moaned and gripped her hair in his hand as she ran her lips to the base of his cock and back up to his tip. She swirled her tongue around the head and sucked him hard as she went back down to the base. Adrien kept his hips still as she swiped her tongue along the underside of his shaft, while she sucked up and down his hard cock. She felt him thicken and become harder. How a deep throbbing began to run through him. How his chest rose and fell as his breath quickened with each passing of her tongue. He was close, so close, and she knew it. She knew that all she had to do was one more hard suck and he was  gone. Marinette sucked harder and swirled her tongue, before she took him to the back of her throat. He groaned and his thighs trembled as he released in three long streams. She devoured what he gave her with pride and he moaned her name, coming down from his high. 

She let him go and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. He tucked himself away and redid his pants and belt. She stood up on wobbly legs and he pulled her to him in a gentle kiss. “So, are you coming over for dinner?” Adrien brushed his fingers along her jawline, while he held her by the small of her back. 

 

“Sure. Why not.” Marinette smiled at him and kissed him one last time on the lips. 

“Plus you really need to work on your physics, Mari.” Adrien burst out laughing and she rolled her eyes. 

“It’s hard to focus when I’m staring at-” She gestured to all of him. “THIS!” 

“I’ve noticed.” Adrien chuckled and leaned forward to kiss her on the nose. “But I wouldn’t have it any other way. I’ll reward you each time you get an answer correct. How’s that sound?” 

Marinette’s cheeks flushed. She knew exactly what that entailed. “I say is dinner right now?” 

Adrien laughed again and stood up. He gently slid her to the ground and her black ballet flats touched the carpet. “I still have about four hours until I get to go home. How about you go study up in the library, while I finish my day, hm?” He grabbed something from his desk and brushed her hair behind her ear, placing a pink cherry blossom behind her ear. 

She felt for what he had put in her hair, but the scent gave it away immediately. “A cherry blossom?” 

“The pink hues reminded me of you when I passed by a flower shop this morning.” He bent down and kissed her on the cheek with her hand in his. “I’ll see you in four hours, Marinette.” 

She sighed and kissed him one more time, before she left his office. She was walking down the hallway from his office in bliss when she heard a stern, yet, shrill voice. 

“Don’t think I don’t know what you’re doing, Dupain-Cheng.” Chloe sneered at her with her hand on her hip. 

Marinette looked up Chloe’s body from her white pumps, to her yellow leather pencil skirt, to her flowy white blouse that tied along her left collarbone. Her hair was up in a sleek ponytail and her nude makeup was perfectly set. Marinette rolled her eyes and folded her arms over her chest. “Shouldn’t you be teaching your design course?” 

“It’s over for the day, if you must know. I was just going to Adrikin’s office to ask him a question for daddy.” She knocked Marinette in the shoulder as she walked past with her nose pointed in the air. 

Marinette shook her head and kept walking down the hallway, out of the building, and into the library. She sat down at a table and spread out her physics notes. Her phone sat beside her and she watched the time slowly tick by as she tapped her pencil against her lips. 

______________________________________________________________

She sat in his study with notes in her hands. Adrien sat quietly across from her on the same white leather couch. “Alright, you get one answer right and I’ll reward you. The first right answer grants you a kiss. As you get more right answers… you gain bigger rewards. And hopefully… it leads to fucking you right here in this study.” Adrien’s expression was on fire and his emerald eyes smoldered. 

Marinette gasped and cleared her throat as she agreed to his game’s rules. “Okay, I’ll play.” 

“Let’s get started then.” Adrien smirked at her. “Newton’s first law?” 

“The law of inertia.” Marinette burst out the answer as her heart caught fire. 

“Good girl.” Adrien bent forward and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. She softly moaned and when he parted his lips, she slipped her tongue past. He broke the kiss and smirked at her. “Number two.” He held up two fingers and she bit her bottom lip, paying attention to him and nothing else. “What is Newton’s second law?” 

Marinette sighed and thought for a moment. “F… F= m*a?”

“I’ll give it to you.” Adrien brushed her hair from one side of her neck and dipped down to gently lick and suck along her sensitive skin. She let out a soft moan and closed her eyes in bliss as he lavished her neck with nibbles and soft kisses. His soft hand slid up her side to cradle her breast as he brushed his thumb along her peaked nipple through the thin cotton fabric. “Three.” He sighed and peered at her through his lashes. His cock flexed against his slacks and he wanted to just take her then and now.

“Y-yes…?” Marinette softly cooed as he slipped his hand from her breast. Her nipples hardened more and she ached for his touch between her thighs. The light from the ornate fireplace reflected off the gold flecks in his eyes as his lips parted. She watched him get lost in her soft blue eyes as they glowed in the light like stars in a night sky. He crawled along the white couch and up her body as she laid back into the black pillow. “A-Adrien? What is number three?” 

He touched her chin and brushed his lips against hers. She sighed and slid her hands along his chiseled jawline and tangled her fingers into his soft hair. She held his lips to hers as his tongue tangled with hers in a heated kiss, that stole her breath away. Adrien lowered his hips and pressed his erection against her heated core. She soaked through the fabric of his slacks and he groaned into her kiss. She raised her hips and rubbed his clothed cock between her slick folds. Marinette broke the kiss to gasp as he stimulated her swollen clit through his pants. He pushed her dress up and over her head, leaving her in nothing. He slowly ran his tongue up the swell of her breast and over her nipple, before he did the same to her other one. The chill left behind his tongue’s wake made her peach nipples harden more, causing a tantalizing tingle to occur within them. She gasped out a soft mewl as she arched her back. He kissed down her stomach to the apex of her thighs and pressed a gentle kiss to her swollen bud. She spread her legs for him and her lips unfolded, letting her pink petals glisten in the low light of the fire. 

_ Fuck.  _ Adrien got lost in how beautiful she was. How her skin glowed in the warm light. He ran his finger along her slit and dipped inside. He slid it back out and brought her nectar to his lips, tasting her with a hum of bliss. “So wet. So sweet. And so ready for my cock.” 

Marinette gasped and shifted her hips at his words as she peered into his dangerous expression. He slid up her body and undid his own belt, before popping the button, and sliding his zipper down. Marinette helped him push his pants down his hips and he kicked his pants, shoes, and socks off. She slid his black vest off and began to undo the buttons on his shirt. He quickly helped her and threw his shirt to the floor. She blushed and ran her fingertips along his muscular pecs, trailing them over his nipples. She watched his breathing hitch as she ran her fingertips down his abs to his navel. She circled it and slid her fingers along the deep V of his pelvis. One of her favorite muscles on his body. Marinette slid her fingers along his hard cock and it flexed. She ran her fingertip beneath his tip and up around it. He gasped as she looked up into his eyes with oceanic ones. He pushed her back more into the pillows and claimed her mouth with his own. She moaned and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. Adrien groaned and she lifted her hips to line him up with herself. He slowly sank into her with short thrusts of his hips and she gasped against his soft lips as she met him with thrusts of her own. 

“Ah… I love you, Marinette.” Adrien softly whispered against her lips as she wrapped her legs around his hips. Her heels pressed against his perfectly sculpted ass as he pressed deeper within her warmth. She cried out as he changed his angle and sped up, causing her to go over the edge within moments. He pressed kisses to her forehead and panted, bringing his lips back to hers in hungry kisses. She ran her nails along his shoulder muscles and he groaned into her neck. He gently blew air on her heated skin and licked and sucked along her neck. Marinette gasped for air and tangled her fingers into his hair as he thrust harder within her, building up a second orgasm within her. He slowly licked up her neck to her earlobe, before he sucked on it and flicked it with his tongue. She cried out and her thighs trembled as she came a second time. He pumped into her from another angle, causing her to fall into a third one. “That’s it, baby. Again.” He bent down and pressed a kiss to one of her nipples. He circled it with his warm tongue and grazed her pebbled flesh with his teeth, before he tugged gently with his lips as he sucked. She cried out as she dug her nails into his biceps. He rocked within her, while he sucked and nibbled on her hardened nipple. 

“AH! Don’t stop. Don’t Stop. DON’T STOP! A-ADRIEN! I- I’m gonna! AH!” She shivered all over and he panted as he heard her voice come out in broken moans and screams. 

“Do it, baby. Cum for me. Right, ah, now.” Adrien sucked harder on her nipple and tugged harder with his teeth, causing her to scream out as her fourth and final orgasm took her over.  She coated him and the couch as he thrust deep within her, cumming hard with her. Her thighs shook as she came, her hips bucked out of control as she whimpered and soaked his couch cushion. “Shit.” Adrien whispered as his thighs and cock were covered in her cum. 

She looked up at him with an embarrassed expression and hid behind her hands as she clamped her thighs against his hips. Adrien moved her hands away from her face. “Why are you hiding?” 

“That was so embarrassing. I’ve never done that before. I didn’t even know I could do that? Girls can do that? That’s a thing?” He could tell she was panicking by how she was rambling on and on. 

“Marinette.” Adrien smiled warmly at her and placed a kiss along her lips and began to trail them down her body to the apex of her thighs. “Nothing-” kiss. “is more-” kiss. “sexy” kiss. “to me” kiss. “than making you cum like that.” He suddenly slowly licked from her tight opening to her sensitive clit, tasting how sweet she was. “Nothing.” He climbed up her body and kissed her softly on the lips. “You were amazing. In fact, I’d say you were pawsitively purrrfect.” 

“Oh, kitty.” She sighed, clutched his hair in her hands, and she kissed him hard on the lips.

 

**Song I wrote to:[Helium by Sia](https://youtu.be/t94vmNGDXds)**

  
  
  
  



End file.
